


Angel of Love? Takanope

by takano



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takano/pseuds/takano
Summary: Takano Masamune is an 'Angel of Love' who hasn't found a love of his own just yet. However, a small, pesky, troublmaking angel suddenly bursts into his life and rapidly wins his heart. The real struggle will be for Takano to win Ritsu's adorably stubborn heart.





	

Chapter 1

Day in and day out…the same routine over and over…All Takano could do was sit and watch while couples paraded through his life, rubbing their obvious and blatant happiness in his face. Would he ever get used to this? Sure, it’s the duty of an ‘Angel of Love’ to watch over couples and help their relationships grow strong and loving, but seriously? When would it finally be his turn to catch a lucky break, and find his other half? 

“Fucking shit. That’s what true love is.” Even as Takano mumbled this to himself while he sat at a park and watched his latest couple walk their dog together, he couldn’t help but wince at his own words. He knew true love was beautiful, stunning, and something he longed for every single day of his eternal life. But sometimes…cursing about true love helped relieve his bitterness. Smoking cigarettes was another thing that helped, but he couldn’t do that very often, because other angels were quick in smelling the smoke on his clothing. A little _too_ quick…why should they care anyways?! They’re angels, so even if the smell of smoke makes them think of hell it shouldn’t scare them at all.

“Takano!!!” A young angel messenger shrieked and slammed his hands on the park bench, causing Takano to jump from the shock.

“What the f-…” Takano cleared his throat and hissed. “What’s going on?!”

“It’s the other angels, sir! There’s been a bit of…discord in heaven. There’s a new angel in charge of recordkeeping and such and the other angels are…” The messenger’s voice trailed off, but Takano had heard enough.

“Let’s go.” He gritted his teeth and prepared himself for the ruckus he would have to disrupt.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Takano burst through the doors leading to the recordkeeping headquarters and groaned at the sight greeting him: two angels tangled up in an all-out struggle on the floor while a large semicircle of angels cheered and taunted.

“Okay! Enough is enough!” Takano shouted and stepped in, trying to separate the two angry angels.

“No! Fuck you!! He started it!” The smaller angel shrieked and flailed his arms helplessly, trying to escape Takano’s firm grip on his shirt collar.

Takano narrowed his eyes, ignoring him for now, and instead glared at the other angel who’d stood up on his own and was slowly smoothing out his own clothing. “Got anything to say for yourself, Yokozawa?”

Yokozawa ran his hands through his own messy black hair and shrugged. “Think of it as a welcome to the new little guy.”

“Welcome my _ass_! You were-!” Takano clapped his large hand over the smaller angel’s mouth, cutting him off, and nodded at Yokozawa and the others. “Get out. I’ll take care of him.” The other angels laughed and murmured and slowly oozed out, along with Yokozawa, leaving Takano alone with this…handful.

“Let me go!” The small angel managed to shove Takano’s hands away and take a few steps back. “Why didn’t you let me give him what he deserved?!” His voice quivered with frustration, and Takano felt his own heart tighten.

“You would’ve just gotten hurt. You’re pretty tiny.” Takano cracked a smile and ruffled the little angel’s hair. “What’s your name, anyway?”

“Onodera. Ritsu Onodera.” Ritsu turned a flustered shade of pink and moved away from Takano, mumbling, “Why didn’t you let me fight him? Now everyone’s going to think I’m weak or some fake shit like that…not that I even care what others think.” Ritsu lifted his chin proudly, glancing sharply at Takano to see his reaction, and that amused smirk was not what he expected.

“Sure, tough guy,” Takano laughed softly and shook his head. “Anyways, sorry about that uh…welcome. Yokozawa thinks he’s a protector. Don’t take any of that seriously.”

Ritsu narrowed his eyes and bent down to pick up the scattered books and parchments. “Right. Of course. I don’t care. I already said so.” Ritsu’s hands trembled despite his bravado, and Takano sighed. _There’s something about this little ball of sassy shit…_

**Author's Note:**

> My first SIH fanfic in a very very long time so please forgive me if any of them seem OOC! I'm trying to rewatch the anime to try and refresh my memory so the characters seem accurate!


End file.
